


Una familia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alliances, Brothers, Frustration, Gen, Reveal, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: ¿Doitsu? ¿Doitsu? ¡¿Doitsu!?No podía más.Decididamente, no podía más.Ese chico desde problema se había rápido transformado en llaga.





	Una familia

**Una familia**

_¿Doitsu? ¿Doitsu? ¡¿Doitsu!?_

No podía más.

Decididamente, no podía más.

Ese chico desde problema se había rápido transformado en llaga.

Un día proponía estrategias extrañas para vencer la guerra, la mayor parte de que implicaba utilizar mujeres o comida, el día siguiente se hacía irremediablemente capturar por Inglaterra, o cedía a las halagas de Francia.

Y él seguía siendo allí, listo a salvarlo.

Como ese día cuando, ido a casa de Francis, se disponía a recuperarlo.

¿Y por qué?

Comenzaba a preguntarse si fuera el caso de seguir salvándolo, continuamente, o si quizás no hubiera llegado el momento de dejarlo a merced de los Aliados, una vez por todas.

La escena que se le presentó enfrente a los ojos, no hizo otro que confirmar su teoría.

Feliciano estaba sentado en el césped. Francis, enfrente a él, revoloteaba un plato de pasta, y reía de como el chico lo siguiera con la mirada.

“¡Maldita sea, Bonnefoy! ¡Casi eres peor que él!” gritó, acercándose a los dos. Cuando lo vio, Francis dejó el plato, derribando su contenido al suelo, y se giró hacia Ludwig.

“Me preguntaba cuando ibas a llegar, Alemania.” le dijo, echando una rápida mirada a Italia.

“¡Pastaaaaaa!” gritó el menor, feliz, sin ni siquiera girarse hacia su Doitsu.

“Feliciano, ¡no! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no se come lo que ha sido en el suelo!” le gritó Alemania, bajo la mirada más y más entretenida de Francis.

“¡Perro malo!” añadió Francia, arañando irónico las orejas del chico.

“¡Doitsu! Estoy feliz que haya venido. ¿Quieres jugar con Francia y mí?” le preguntó, más concentrado en la comida que en lo que los otros se estaban diciendo.

Ludwig, por su parte, estaba consciente que trataba de comer, Feliciano sabía mandar a semejante parte las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

“Vale, ahora volvemos a casa.” dijo Alemania, enojado. Francia sonrió, indicando su casa con un dedo.

“No hay prisa, Ludwig, no hay prisa. Antes querría que vieras algo, y entretanto podemos abrir una buena botella de vino, ¿no?”

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, se dirigió hacia la casa. Alemania se salió los ojos, luego suspiró hacia Feliciano y recogió la poca pasta que quedaba en la hierba.

“Vamos, Italia. Vamos adentro.” le dijo, agitándosela enfrente para que lo siguiera.

No, no era un aliado. Era un animal de compañía.

~

“¿Qué querías que viera, Bonnefoy?” le preguntó gruñón, una vez en el enorme salón de la casa del francés. El rubio suspiró.

“No ser impaciente, Ludwig. ¡Relájate, de vez en cuando!” le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia un viejo gramófono. Lo puso en funcionamiento, y en la sala viajaran las delicadas notas de ‘Danubio Azul’, de Strauss. Francis se dirigió hacia el teutónico, dándole una mano.

Ludwig se puso rojos y se retiró, tratando de alejarse.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, avergonzado. Francis puso los ojos en blanco y le agarró una muñeca, arrastrándolo prepotente hacia el centro de la sala.

“Trato de iniciarte a la noble arte de la danza, aun lo crea bastante improbable, dado que cuando naciste seguramente te han metido un palo de escoba donde el sol no brilla.” ironizó, tomándole una mano y llevándola a su cintura.

Empezaron a mecerse, aun Ludwig sólo seguía los pasos del mayor, demasiado asombrado por la absurdidad de la situación para reaccionar.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, se paró en medio del salón.

“¡Francis Bonnefoy! No seas idiota, somos hombres, ¡bailar es por nenas de poca monta!” se lamentó, chillando.

El francés puso un aire ofendido, y se fue hacia un mueble a una esquina de la sala.

“Como crees. Por lo demás, no me sorprende; siempre ha sido poco divertido.” le dijo, enojado. Tomó una carpeta, desde que sacó unos papeles. Se dirigió hacia Ludwig, dándosela, y luego se sentó en el diván con los brazos cruzados, a lado de Norte Italia, aún ocupado a comer espaguetis con las manos.

Ludwig leyó cuidadamente los papeles, saliéndose más y más solo ojos. Cuando terminó, se giró lentamente hacia Francia.

“Qué... ¿Qué significa?” preguntó, sonrojándose por la enésima vez. Francia sonrió, malicioso.

“Siempre he sabido que estás enteramente tonto, pero pensaba que no iba a faltar el sentido de esos papeles.” se acercó, quitándoselos de la mano. “Sólo significa que, como dice esto documento, eres mi hermano. Hermano de sangre. Y, dado que Feliciano también es mi hermano, esto implica que... bien, que él es tu hermano también.”

Ludwig retrocedió.

No estaba posible.

Conocía su descendencia, sabía que... bien...

No, no sabía nada. Pero, _no podía ser hermano de Francis_. No tenía sentido.

“Y... creo que haya llegado la hora que nos larguemos.” murmuró, sin quitar los ojos de él.

Francia suspiró, frustrado, y siguió a Ludwig mientras se alejaba rápido, arrastrando Italia consigo.

“¡Doitsu! ¡Quiero quedarme un poco más con mi hermano mayor Francia! ¿De verdad es tu hermano? ¿Pues tú y yo también somos hermanos? ¡Qué bien, Doitsu! Pues ahora puedes contarme cuentos de hadas antes de dormiré, ¿Cómo hacen los hermanos mayores? ¿Eh, Doitsu? ¡¿Doitsu!?” seguía hablando, pero Alemania fingió de no oírlo.

“No puedes escaparte, Alemania, ¡no puedes escaparte de tus hermanitos!” le gritó Francia, burlándose abiertamente de él.

Ludwig se fue a casa, confundido.

_¿Hermanos?_

No estaba posible. Francis y él no tenían nada en común, y seguramente no tenía nada en común con Feliciano.

Enemigo con uno, aliado con el otro. Bien, niñera, más que aliado.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Echó una mirada traviesa al chico, que lo seguía con aire radiante.

Su hermano.

¿Qué fuera por eso que seguía salvándolo? ¿Qué seguía tomándolo de los nidos, más que dejar que se cocinara en su propio jugo?

En ese momento, unas chicas pasaron enfrente a ellos, y Norte Italia se iluminó aún más.

“Adiós, Doitsu, ¡te veré luego en casa!” le dijo, antes de correr hacia ellas.

No. En ese chico no fluía una gota de su misma sangre.

O, al menos, le gustaba creerlo.

Ludwig se apoyó contra una pared, harto.

Estaba rodeado por una manada de imbéciles, con cuales estaba aparentemente emparentado.

En su mente, comenzó a preguntarse si no fuera mejor escaparse, renunciar en la guerra y darse un poco de paz, en un rincón perdido de la tierra.

Cuando esa noche Italia volvió a casa, cubierto de pesadillas y llorando, porque había sido interceptado por América, tuvo que renunciar en todos los sueños que le habrían permitido de escaparse de esa realidad ridícula.

No podía irse. Iba a seguir viviendo ese infierno...

“Doitsu, ¡Doitsu! ¿Vienes a bañarme?”

...¡quizás!


End file.
